Contrato equivocado
by Ellewan
Summary: Levi es un poderoso demonio que ha sido servidor de la familia Smith por muchos siglos. Sin embargo, por accidente renovará su contrato con la persona equivocada. Erwin Smith, dueño legítimo de Levi, no estará dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, al mismo tiempo Eren no piensa ceder a su pequeño sirviente sin dar pelea. AU/Ere/ri - Eru/ri *Lemon*.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! He aquí con una historia nueva, espero que sea de su agrado. En este caso opté por un AU, nada que ver con reencarnaciones, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener una trama interesante y que los personajes no se alejen mucho de sus personalidades. Casi he terminado la continuación de "Explorando el castillo", así que actualizaré pronto, pero como esta semana estaré bastante ocupada, no prometo nada hasta el sábado, quizás actualice ambas historias a la vez. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y (Dragon Ball, pokemon, Digimon, Saint Seiya) no me pertenecen. **

**Parejas: Eren/Levi**

**Advertencias: Por ahora solo lenguaje un poco sucio. Próximamente LEMON, Eren sacando a lucir todas las perversiones de su cabecita. **

_-Esto apesta…¿Cuánto más me harás esperar? Puto dueño….-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-¡Muere Kakaroto!…-_

_-…¡Me transformaré en Super Saiyajin!…-_

¡Ahhh! La vida real era tan aburrida comparada con la televisión. ¡Cuánto desearía ser el protagonista de una de sus series favoritas! No le importaba cómo, podría ser un caballero de Athena, un entrenador pokemon, el niño (no tan niño) elegido para ir al digimundo, hasta mataría monigotes desnudos con espadas, cualquier cosa sería más interesante que ir a la escuela todos los días y su tedioso trabajo de medio tiempo, ni hablar de las tareas de la casa que estaba obligado a hacer. Su semblante se ensombreció de recordar que en unas cuantas horas tendría que madrugar para ir a la escuela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido de la alarma finalmente lo sacó del mundo de los sueños. Si bien ese día logró despertarse temprano, debía apresurarse si no quería que su puerta volara por los aires con el ataque de su vecina. Lento y perezoso se dio una ducha rápida, se aseó y vistió a medias el uniforme escolar que le parecía tan aburrido. Seguido se encaminó a la cocina.

No tenía ánimos de cocinar nada, odiaba a muerte la cocina, así que se fue por el camino fácil: cereal y leche.

Ya terminado su desayuno, necesitó pocos minutos para terminar de vestirse y salir hacia el suplicio diario de la escuela.

-Buen día, Eren.- Justo al salir se encontró con Mikasa, amiga cercana de la infancia, quien junto a Armin, habían sido sus pilares emocionales luego de la pérdida de sus padres. Realmente se sentía agradecido de ellos, y lamentaba con todo su corazón el no ser capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de su amiga como quizás debería, pero era un hecho que no sentía nada más que amor fraternal hacia ella.

_"Fingir nos haría infelices a los dos, no te empeñes en sentir lo mismo que yo a la fuerza, estas cosas no funcionan así."_ Eso le había dicho cuando lo intentó, pero ella era muy perspicaz, supo de inmediato cómo se sentía Eren y zanjó el tema para siempre con un abrazo y un dulce _"te amo y por eso ansío que seas feliz."_.

Vivía justo al lado suyo, por lo que era frecuente que le ayudara desde mostrarle la manera de aprovechar los especiales en el supermercado, hasta enseñarle a lavar correctamente su ropa.

-¡Buenos días, Eren, Mikasa!- Ese era Armin, ese rubio de mediana estatura, no aparentaba nada especial, sin embargo era un verdadero genio conocido por todos en la escuela. No vivía tan cerca de Eren como la morena, pero era usual encontrarse con él camino a la escuela. Si había logrado llegar al último año de secundaria sin repetir, era gracias a él.

Como era de costumbre, los tres se encaminaron a la escuela como cualquier otro día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las clases eran insoportables, pero gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, la media hora de recreo hacía de la escuela un lugar más tolerable.

-¡En serio! Ayer me encontré un libro muy viejo en el ático de mi casa. Decía que esta escuela fue usada por los Nazzis durante la guerra como refugio, incluso que secretamente hacían experimentos paranormales, buscando el mundo llamado Agartha y…-

-¿¡Qué!? Armin quien escribió eso fumó algo raro.-Interrumpió Eren, no creía en ninguna de esas cosas, era simplemente ridículo. -Pero si sería interesante ver el lugar donde desperdiciaban su tiempo mientras perdían la guerra.- Carcajeó ante la idea, imaginando la escena.

-Bueno, vi un mapa en el libro.- Miró a todos lados tratando de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie escuchando.- Se supone que en el gimnasio hay una entrada hacia un sótano, incluso es posible que hicieran sacrificios humanos ahí.-

-¡Qué miedo! Apuesto a que Eren mojaría sus pantalones. No deberíamos ir- Abrió por primera vez su boca con sarcasmo, un chico temerario, quien sostenía una malsana competencia con Eren en todo lo que hacía.

-Jean, recuerda que los caballos defecan en cualquier lugar, no quisiera imaginarte cagado de miedo.- A Eren no le gustaba perder, ni siquiera una infantil discusión con el otro chico.

-Aun quedan 15 minutos, podemos echar un vistazo por el supuesto lugar _mágico_.- Continuó Eren, haciendo señas con las manos, como si fuera "la magia de Disney" o algo así.

-Chicos no creo que….- Armin intentó hacer entrar en razón a los chicos.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos Armin, Mikasa.- El castaño tiró del brazo de Armin para hacerlo ponerse de pie y todos se encaminaron al lugar.

-¡Mikasa! Haz algo.- No le gustaba nada hacia dónde iba todo.

-….- La aludida se alzó sus hombros en clara señal de indiferencia, poco le importaban esas cosas, después de todo ¿Qué tan mal podría salir? Lo peor que podría pasar era que efectivamente, el libro de Armin fuera una novela barata y los encontraran dentro del gimnasio, no pasaría de una ligera reprimenda y ya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vaya…si hay un pasadizo.- Armin se puso muy ansioso al verificar que justo donde decía el libro, se abría un túnel hacia abajo, por el polvo y las telarañas parecía que nadie había pasado por ahí en años, probablemente ni siquiera se sabía de la existencia de él. Después de todo, la escuela antes funcionaba como una base del ejército, que fue posteriormente remodelada y adaptada para el recinto educativo, así que sería perfectamente posible que existieran este tipo de lugares allí, a propósito o no.

Mikasa se sentía insegura de continuar con el trayecto, después de todo jamás creyó posible que encontraran algo más que pelotas de basket. Pero tampoco podía negar que el lugar le generara gran curiosidad, además si Eren quería entrar, ella también.

-Mierda, debí traer a alguna de las chicas, sería divertido asustarlas, jajajajaja.- Expresó Jean con sorna pensando en Christa mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, todos usaron las luces de sus celulares para guiarse en la oscuridad.

De un momento a otro Jean paseó su mano por toda la espalda de Eren, tomándolo por sopresa y provocando que soltara su móvil, que al impacto se rompió en toda la pantalla.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos fue eso!? ¡Mi celular!.- Se lamentó el castaño revisando que aun funcionara el aparato sin mucha suerte, fulminó con la mirada al más alto.

-Lo siento, no fui yo. Seguro fue un fantasma Nazzi.- Se burló del de ojos verdes, restándole importancia al accidente que había provocado.

-Eres tan infantil. - Mikasa fue quien ahora le reprochó.-Tendrás que pagar la reparación, espero no tener que repetirlo.- Le amenazó la mitad asiática.

-Tsk.- Rodó los ojos molesto. Sabía que más que nada a ella no le molestaba su actitud inmadura, mas bien le picaba hacia quién estas bromas eran dirigidas, ardía en celos de solo pensarlo.

-Esta puerta está abierta.-Aseguró Eren ignorando la conversación de sus compañeros, intrigado por su hallazgo.- ¿Qué habrá dentro?- Un ruido estrepitoso inundó el lugar tras empujar la puerta, un par de ratas salieron, tras lo cual todos (excepto Mikasa) chillaron como niñas.

-¿Qué diablos!? En serio esta gente estaba loca, ¿Qué intentaban, invocar a Satanás?!- La habitación estaba repleta de símbolos extraños, sangre y artilugios excéntricos. Un misterioso círculo perfecto formado por caracteres desconocidos estaba dibujado en sangre justo al centro del cuarto.

-Que asco.-Espetó Eren arrugando el ceño, tanto por el polvo abundante, las telarañas y sobre todo al percatarse de que todo estaba dibujado en sangre. Se adentró más en aquella oscura sala y sin querer se tropezó con algo que le hizo tambalearse, intentó sostenerse de un mueble frente a él pero lo soltó de inmediato al sentir un pinchazo en el dedo y acabó cayendo al suelo.

Justo cuando la sangre en su mano hizo contacto con el círculo que vio antes, notó como todos los símbolos en la habitación empezaban a brillar en una luz cegadora. Reconoció una voz ronca, masculina. Una voz que nunca antes había escuchado.

-Entonces eres el próximo amo, mocoso. Más te vale ser interesante.- No pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba de pie frente a él, solo recuerda sentir un fuerte dolor en su cara, lo había pateado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡…ren!….¡Eren!- Mikasa estaba preocupada por el castaño, al borde del llanto, tan solo se tropezó y cuando lo fue a socorrer ya estaba inconsciente. Con un sospechoso moretón en la mejilla, que no importaba la forma en la que recreara la caída, se le hacía imposible pensar que pudiera golpearse de esa forma. Se lamentó diez mil y una veces el no haberlos detenido antes de entrar a aquel lugar.

-¿Eh…Qué pasó?- Aun se sentía mareado, intentando reconocer dónde se encontraba. Parpadeaba repetidas veces intentando acostumbrar sus ojos al resplandor que entraba por la ventana. Lo más probable es que fuera la enfermería de la escuela, a juzgar por el pálido color azul de las paredes.

-Te desmayaste cuando viste una rata. Eres más niña que Christa.- Jean lo miraba con burla, cubriendo su boca con una mano y aguantando la risa para evitar un golpe de parte de Mikasa, que ya lo miraba mal.

-Lo siento, Eren. Nunca debí hablar de esto.- El rubio se sentía culpable de cierta forma, su amigo no pudo asistir a ninguna clase después, en gran parte, por su culpa. Pero lo que más le preocupaba no eran precisamente las clases, más bien tenía sus dudas con respecto a lo que pasó bajo tierra esa mañana.

-¿Ustedes…no lo vieron? ¡Había alguien más allí! Los garabatos…brillaban….-

-¿?- En todos se formó una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Preocupación en el caso de Mikasa.

-¿Ah?! No empieces Eren. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Seguro te lo soñaste, idiota. - Jean lo miraba como estuviera saliendo de una nave marciana, ninguno parecía haber visto nada fuera de lo común.

-Olvídenlo, no es para tanto. Ya vámonos.- Cuando se puso en pie notó en el espejo el horrible moretón que tenía en la mejilla "¡Qué diablos!" no recordaba haberse golpeado tan fuerte, si lo que vio fue un sueño, entonces no podía entender la procedencia de ese hematoma en su cara, rápidamente desvió la mirada disimulando su sorpresa, no queriendo preocupar a sus amigos. Tomó sus cosas, horrorizándose cuando reparó en la hora que era, las clases habían terminado, seguro la profesora de historia lo reprendería por faltar otra vez.

-Gracias, Srta. Petra.- Con una seña se terminó de despedir de la enfermera de la escuela y todos salieron.

-Supongo que no hay que aclarar que nadie más debe saber de esto. -Armin aclaró con una seriedad inusual en él. Podrían meterse en serios problemas si la directiva de la escuela se enteraba de su "aventura".

Todos asintieron en silencio, si bien no lo habían exteriorizado, todos quedaron impactados con lo que vieron. Grave error al pensar que todo se quedaría como otra anécdota más de su adolescencia, como una travesura más que pronto sería un recuerdo lejano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eren se sentía apaleado, como si un autobús le pasara por encima. Pasó su mano por su mejilla resintiendo el golpe, resoplando incómodo.

"Ni que sea para tanto, si nada más me tropecé y tuve un mal sueño"

No lograba entender la razón por la que se sentía tan "diferente", como si algo cambiara después de despertarse. Rodó los ojos hastiado, definitivamente debía ver menos dibujos animados y películas de ficción.

Se despidió de sus amigos como era costumbre y comenzó a buscar las llaves de su casa delante de la puerta. Hasta que algo lo hace parar en seco, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

_"Un momento…yo vivo solo."_

Aterrado escuchaba sonidos extraños y sospechosos en lo que presentía, era la cocina de su casa. Se trataba de un apartamento pequeño, así que la cocina estaba bastante cerca de la puerta.

_"¿Desde cuándo los ladrones se preparan emparedados en la casa que roban?!"_

Definitivamente no podría tratarse de un ladrón. Asió su mochila y juntó toda su valentía para adentrarse en su casa y enfrentarse a lo que sea, como el hombre valiente que pensaba que era, a quien le temblaban las manos. De todas formas, si la cosa se ponía escandalosa, Miikasa entraría rompiendo la puerta como agente policial y si fuera necesario, tiraría por la ventana a cualquiera. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que llamara a la policía, la CIA, a la milicia, al hospital, lo que sea, menos intentar enfrentarse solo a aquello que había dentro de su casa, pero el lado intrépido (imprudente) de su ser le ganó la batalla, logrando que hiciera una enorme estupidez que nunca lamentaría.

-¡! - Grande fue su sorpresa cuando cuando vio su casa mas… ¿Limpia?! Todo olía a fragancia de ambientador y desinfectantes, estaba tan limpio que hasta se veía más grande.

-Al fin llegas, esta letrina olía a mierda, no pude soportarlo mucho tiempo, cerdo.- Un joven de baja estatura, de rasgos finos y afilados ojos, con un semblante que le hacía parecer el hombre más amargado de la infinidad del universo le estaba hablando. Sosteniendo una taza humeante de té en una mano y el periódico en la otra, aparentemente camino a la sala como perro por su casa.

-¿Qu….quién demonios eres?! ¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa?! ¡Sal!- Gritó el muchacho desesperado y a la vez ofendido, con una mirada amenazante. Recordando que era un maldito extraño, en su casa que lo acababa de insultar y encima usaba su cocina. ¿Quién se creía ese enano _precioso_? Si, lo admitía, era precisamente su tipo, de no ser un completo desconocido, ciertamente le habría invitado un café.

-No me digas ahora que eres retrasado mental. Hiciste un puto contrato conmigo, te pateé en la cara por tardar tanto en aparecer. Aunque como me sacaste de ese cagadero, te pido disculpas en señal de agradecimiento, amo.- Soltó esas palabras como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, arrastrando con veneno la última de ellas, notablemente irritado.

-Entonces….no fue…un sueño.- La vida de Jeager a partir de ahora cambiaría, y mucho. Respingó cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrarse detrás de sí, como su una fuerza invisible lo hiciera.

-¿Y bien, cuál será su primera asquerosa orden, amo?.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Bien, espero de verdad que lo disfrutaran, acepto críticas, maldiciones, no se, lo que quieran, pero les agradezco muchísimo sus bellos reviews ^.^**

**Preview:**

_**-¿¡No eres de la familia Smith?!- Golpeó su frente con la plama de su mano. "Mierda ¿Hice el contrato con la persona equivocada?"**_


	2. Inicio

**¡Saludos! En primer lugar, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí estoy con el capitulo al fin. Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima. **

**Ojalá sea de su agrado, la historia avanzará rápido, no pretendo hacerla demasiado larga. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Por ahora ninguna.**

**Dedicado a: Charlie el Unicornio, fuiste el primero en dejar review en el primer cap y otras historias más. Estoy trabajando en lo tuyo :3**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Cait Sith: criatura de la mitología escocesa. Básicamente son gatos grandes.**

* * *

-Armin, ¿Acaso leíste este libro?- El aludido se sentía aturdido por el semblante preocupado de su abuelo, sobre todo porque suponía haber escondido bien el dichoso libro en su habitación, su abuelo miraba el objeto como si de él fuera a salir un dinosaurio a comérselos.

El rubio era de estos niños cuyo tutor es más inteligente, por lo que no puede tener cochinadas escondidas porque sería descubierto.

-¿Eh? Pero si es solo otro libro de ficción, abuelo… ¿Por qué te alteras tanto?- Contestó Armin tratando de sonar lo más desentendido posible, lástima que fuera tan patético mintiendo. Sus ojos inquietos, ese pequeño rubor en su rostro y el temblor en sus manos le delataban a leguas.

-Lo leíste…sea lo que sea que hayas visto, olvídalo si quieres que tu vida siga igual.- Dio por terminada la conversación cuando volteó, tomando el famoso libro y llevándolo con él. -Lo quemaré.-

Armin por su parte se quedó que no se la creía, parado justo en la entrada de su casa.

¿Desde cuándo su abuelo hablaba tan confuso?

Peor aún, no recordaba que fuera una persona supersticiosa, para nada. Entonces ¿Qué quería decir exactamente? ¿Quemar un libro? Si no mal recuerda solo vieron un sótano abandonado y sucio debajo de la escuela, lo más aterrador fueron las ratas, lo más abrumador fue la sangre y lo más sospechoso fue que Eren se desmayó, de repente…. Sumido en sus pensamiento inició su recorrido a su habitación, era obvio que su abuelo sabía algo. Cerró la puerta de su habitación una vez dentro. Recordó que una vez su abuelo le comentó que su padre (bisabuelo de Armin), participó en la guerra como parte del ejército Nazzi y era partidario de la raza aria. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con todo el lío del sótano.

Pero como sea, ni que fuera para tanto ¿No?

* * *

-¿Y bien, cuál será su primera asquerosa orden, amo? _"Espero que no tenga nada que ver con la "raza Aria" ni una mierda parecida"_.- El moreno arrastró esas palabras con desgano, la verdad estaba hastiado de lo mismo con sus anteriores dueños. -Antes de eso ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?- Ya sentado en la sala cruzó sus piernas con elegancia y dio un sorbo a su té, impaciente por no recibir respuesta. -¿Smith qué?- El chico a lo mejor era retrasado.

Eren todavía no acababa de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se pasó las manos por los ojos con la esperanza de estar viendo mal, ok no, el hombre seguía allí. Agobiado se recostó contra la puerta, que minutos antes se cerró mágicamente, y salió de su trance cuando se percató de que le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó aun confundido, lo peor es que se sentía como un loco desquiciado que le habla a un completo extraño que apareció dentro de su casa…y que gastó la última bolsa de té verde que le quedaba, perfecto.

-¿Estás sordo o qué? Te pregunté tu nombre, pedazo de mierda. Supongo que eres de la rama principal de la familia Smith.- Expresó Levi como si hablara de la economía mundial.

-Soy…-Dudó si seguirle hablando o no. Mejor lo ignoraba hasta que desaparezca. Necesitaba dormir, si eso haría. Necesitaba descansar su mente de toda la basura que veía en televisión y los fanfictions que se leía. Ahora que le veía mejor, hombre hasta tenía orejas puntiagudas, como los elfos y una cola negra similar a la de un león que en ese preciso momento no paraba de mover de un lado a otro. Debería también de abandonar Final Fantasy y las convenciones de anime donde tanta gente hace cosplays.

Hizo un gesto con su mano y se dirigió a su habitación, como si cierta persona no estuviera presente. Subió las escaleras corriendo.

-Que desaparezca, que desaparezca que desaparezca.- Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que veía un espejismo, que el olor a té se lo imaginó, que la puerta la cerró él mismo sin darse cuenta, que esa voz no tenía nada que ver con lo que escuchó en el sótano de la escuela….

-Me ignoró.- El demonio apretó la taza hasta romperla, reteniendo el remanente del té en el aire para no ensuciarse, ni el piso.- ¡Maldito niño! -Producto de su furia todo el líquido se evaporó y sus ojos centellearon una luz rojiza.

Por otra parte, Eren se debatía en su habitación si tirar todos esos juegos que tenía, definitivamente le estaban dañando la cabeza. Los tiraría.

-¡Ah!- Eren cayó estrepitosamente al suelo cuando sintió algo barrer sus pies.-¿Pero qu..!?- lo próximo que vio fue al pequeño hombre parado frente a él arrojarle el periódico hecho un rollo a la cara. Bien, ahora sus delirios mentales le atacan, arrojan periódico…y lo miran mal.

-Mocoso, no te creas la gran cosa. Te hice una pregunta, tarado de mierda.- El moreno se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta decente, jamás se había cabreado tanto en los primeros 10 minutos de conocer a su amo.

-¡No se quién o qué diablos sea eso de Smith! Soy Eren Jeager maldición ¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Déjame en paz! - El castaño ya perdió la poca tranquilidad que tenía, ese hombre no era ningún desvarío de su mente, estaba parado justo ahí, con esa cola esponjosa y su lenguaje de delincuente.

El semblante del espectro se suavizó ante la respuesta y cambió súbitamente a una cara de pura sorpresa.

-¿No eres de la familia Smith?! - Palmeó su frente. Oh, se había cagado fuera del cajón, hizo el contrato con la persona equivocada. Se supone que no debía pasar ¿No? La sangre del mocoso activó y rompió su sello, lo lógico era que fuera su dueño. Pero viéndolo bien, no parecía tener idea de la magia o espiritismo, ni siquiera emanaba energía sobrenatural. Con razón no encontró ni si quiera un talismán barato cuando limpió la casa.

¡Pero al hacer contacto con su sangre ahora estaría atado a ese mocoso retardado, por 100 años!

Su expresión pasó a ser amargura.

-Oye, ¿En serio no tienes idea de quién soy? ¿Qué mierda hacías en ese lugar entonces? -Preguntó el hombre tratando de entender la situación. Eren permanecía sentado en el suelo repleto de dudas y con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro.

-Armin se encontró un libro, fuimos a ver y no se, me caí. No tengo idea de lo que hablas ¿Quién eres? ¡Soy pobre! ¡Vivo solo, no me sacarás dinero secuestrándome! ¡No fui yo!…Tu- El moreno levanto una ceja incrédulo, no entendió muy bien las incoherencias que decía pero al menos ya comprendía un poco lo que pasaba. Aunque no dejaba de ser una rareza que ese inepto lograra romper su sello _"sin querer"_, eso simplemente era imposible. Pero ya que estaba en esas, pues mejor que supiera en qué se había metido desde el principio.

-Espera- Hizo un gesto con su mano para que detuviera sus estupideces. -Escucha bien, Eren. No repetiré nada. Soy Levi, demonio de categoría bestia Real. Tipo Cait Sith. -Suspiró resignado y siguió con su explicación como si le enseñara a sumar y restar.- Cuando tu sangre, por la razón que fuera, tocó los garabatos en el suelo…- Rodó los ojos buscando las palabras indicadas para que Eren le entendiera, meneó la cola y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto pensativo -Digamos que tu sangre funciona como una firma, que en principio solo debería funcionar si es la de un Smith, pero el punto es que con ella "firmaste" un contrato conmigo por 100 años. Mientras tú vivas, yo estaré bien, por tanto conservarás tu juventud y vigor hasta que nuestro contrato termine. Durante ese tiempo se supone que debo velar por tu bienestar y ser tu sirviente o algo así. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, por ahora.

_"Qué lindo" _Un pequeñísimo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas notando esas facciones tiernas que tanto resaltaban con el semblante tan serio de su compañero.

-¿Entonces eres un demonio de verdad?! ¿De esos que corrompen a la gente?-Preguntó con más confianza y sumo interés.

-No, mi cola es de plástico y..¿Qué diablos?!- Justo cuando iba a insultar a Eren de la forma más despiadada posible sus ojos quedaron prendados en la puerta de vidrio del balcón de la habitación.

-¡Ah! ¡Es Mikasa! - El castaño respingó cuando sus ojos descubrieron que efectivamente, la susodicha se encontraba tratando de abrir la puerta, las cortinas eran translúcidas, por lo que solo se podía distinguir una sombra, haciendo movimientos claramente aterradores.

-Pareces asustado, ¿Es tu novia? ¿Abusa de ti? ¿Quieres que la mate?…-Levi miraba extrañado a la chica que ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

¡Mikasa NO! La chica maravilla enloquecería, más de lo que ya estaba si lo encontraba con un HOMBRE, a SOLAS, un hombre con COLA, dentro de su habitación, un completo desconocido mal hablado, para colmo.

-Eren, escuché voces…-Sacó un cuchillo.- ¿Quién es él?! -Le clavó el cuchillo justo en el corazón al moreno con la mirada. Mikasa tenía las llaves de la casa de Eren "por si acaso", pero seguramente estaba en el balcón de al lado y saltó.

-¡No, no no no no! ¡Esperen!….-

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar? Es solo una escuela.- Habló con calma un hombre joven, bastante alto y de contextura atlética.

-Mi señor Erwin, puedo oler su energía ahí dentro, estoy seguro.- Contestó otro hombre, que aparentaba la misma edad de su compañero. Algo no andaba bien, se supone que el demonio debía estar dormido y no habían razones para que se manifestara su poder aun.

-Buen trabajo Mike, has sido un excelente familiar.- A esas horas en la noche no habría problemas en entrar al lugar a reclamar a su demonio. Aunque no lo aparentara, Erwin estaba ansioso por poseer los poderes de aquel que ha servido a su familia por cientos de generaciones, aumentando el poder de sus hechiceros a niveles asombrosos.

* * *

-Eren, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Luces pálido.- Armin ya estaba preocupado por el aspecto del castaño, había estado todo el camino a la escuela distraído. Sin mencionar los extraños sucesos que acontecieron en lo que ya iba del día.

-Sí, Armin estoy bien, gracias pero no tienes por qué preocuparte.- Una vil mentira. No podía sacar de su mente al moreno que conoció hace tan solo unas horas, mucho menos cuando en este preciso momento no dejaba de mirarlo.

* * *

**Flashback**

-¡No, no, no, no la mates!….¡Ni tú a él!- No sabía cuál de los dos era más peligroso, si Mikasa…pues porque era ella o Levi, por ser mágico.

-Ese enano, ¿Intentó violarte? -Mikasa podía ser muy ocurrente cuando quería.

-¿Qué?! …grrrr- Gruñó con furia el aludido. Podría ser un demonio pero las normas de ética las tenía bien claras: 0 relaciones amorosas con el trabajo, a parte de que era un puto HOMBRE.-Me cansaste…- Un brillo carmesí se reflejó en sus ojos mirándola directamente.- Fuera de aquí, mocosa. Búscate un novio que te de bien duro.- Tan pronto terminó de hablar la chica asintió y salió de allí de la misma forma que entró.

Eren observó atónito la escena, si antes tenía sus dudas sobre toda la palabrería del moreno, todas ellas se fueron junto con Mikasa por el balcón.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

No pudo dormir en toda la noche sabiendo que Levi estaba sentado frente a la cama, mirándole y despierto. Moviendo su linda cola de arriba hacia abajo como si nada pasara.

¿Qué tal si comenzaba a babear un líquido blanco de repente?

¿O si le hacía girar la cabeza 360 grados estilo el Exorcista?!

Nadie podría dormir en esas condiciones. Pero tranquilo, lo peor no acaba ahí.

Camino de la escuela Levi le seguía, pero nadie parecía notarlo, incluso pateó a Jean en el trasero provocando que cayera al suelo y nadie, nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia. Era como si no existiera. Mikasa socorrió al momento al chico que tan solo el día anterior se había dedicado a ignorar. ¡Si hasta le dedicó sonrisas tímidas y sonrojos tiernos de niña enamorada!

Así llegaron a la escuela y el demonio no se separaba de él.

-A…Armin, necesito decirte algo….acércate.- Le hizo un gesto con la mano, como para decirle un secreto, rezando en su mente para que el demonio no pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir. El rubio se acercó de inmediato, Eren estaba raro desde ayer, supuso que debía ser importante.

Levi estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas al pensar que tal vez Eren quería contarle sobre él a su amigo, patético.

-¿Sabes cómo exorcizar a un demonio?-

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, fav, follow o me dejan review dejándome saber lo que piensan, es muy valioso para mí. **

**Bien, necesito aclarar algunas cosas :D**

**En primer lugar, Eren y Levi eventualmente se enamorarán, entonces vendrá la parte meta lemonosa del fic. No falta demasiado pero tampoco quería poner algo como "Eres mi sirviente, pues quiero sexo". Eren es todo un pervertido pero tanto así no XDDD**

**No creo que alguien en shock, cuando todo lo que había creído en toda su vida se le desmorona en la cara, pida sexo así por así. A menos que sea una película porno. XDDDDD**

**La historia tiene matices serias, pero siempre habrá comedia o alguna situación hilarante de por medio.**

**No se si poner un día fijo y actualizar semanal, porque no les quiero quedar mal en verdad D: Perdonen.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Iglesia, sal, exorcismo.**

**¡Hasta entonces!**


End file.
